Here With Me
by Mahal Kita
Summary: Basically how Saria feels when Link is in Termina. Uses "Here With me" by Michelle Branch.


Disclaimer:I do not own anything of Nintendo, and Zelda is part of Nintendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saria walked among the silence of the trees. Her fairy followed her, but Saria seemed to walk more hastily this time. Usually she would walk and take her time by admiring the forest's scenery, but today she was in a hurry. Her tiny feet made no sound on the green grass. She had memorized her way through this maze, her feet lead her to her destination. Her fairy nearly got lost ever turn they made.  
Finally, after some time they reached the Sacred Forest meadow. Now no one was there, so it was a very quiet place. Saria made her way up the stairs quickly, and sat down on a tree stump. To her side was the entrance of the Forest Temple. She wasn't here to go there, but to stay here and escape the forest life. Though she did wish someone to be there with her at this moment.  
  
It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
I guess that I was blind  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
Now that you're gone thigns will never be the same again  
  
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
You're such a part of me,  
But I just pulled away  
Well, I'm not the same girl   
you used to know  
I wish I said the words that I never showed.  
  
The sky showed a dark gray color, and she longed to be out of the forest. Her age would never show in her looks, but she could live many years of life. Most still thought of Link a Kokiri, but she knew he was a Hylian. She knew how his dying mother came to the forest and asked if the Deku Tree could take Link in. She died afterwards. Link was only a child, and he didn't remember anything much about his past. Saria and Link spent many years together. He was usually shy and quiet while Saria was socialable. The other children thought him 'different' because he had no fairy. But he embarked on his journey that he was destined to fulfill.  
  
I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me  
  
You know that silence is loud   
When all you hear is your heart   
And I wanted so badly to be a part of something so strong and so true  
But I was scared and left it all behind  
  
She sat up straight as soon as she heard someone coming up the stairs. Mido, she thought. Indeed, it was the bosy and kokiri bully himself. He looked worried and exhausted.  
"Where have you been?"Mido asked, in a nice tone of voice.  
"Here."Saria replied simply and reluctantly.  
"Well... why?"  
Saria started to feel more uncomfortable with the question. So she didn't reply. Mido noticed this."Saria, is there something on your mind?"  
"Maybe..."she saw that Mido wanted to comfort her."Listen, maybe I'm just not in a good mood. Maybe I want to be left alone, maybe I don't. Do you understand?"  
"Ok, Saria. I'm going to the forest. Do you want to come with me?"  
"I'm going to stay here for awhile."  
With that he turned away and left her.  
"What was all that about?"her fairy asked, popping out.  
"Oh... Nothing,"she said."I'm just in a weird mood."  
"Do you think we should go back."  
"Sure, I guess, if you want to."   
  
I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me  
  
And I'm askin'  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
Please?  
  
Saria, this time, walked slowly. She looked at the trees, memories flooding her mind of how they both shared their time in the Kokiri Forest. There was a silent tear that came from her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she felt weak. This was the same place where some say he went and was gone. Saria thought that he had gone to some other place. She then started to run at the thought of that. She ran back all the way to the Kokiri Forest.   
When Saria was in her house she wanted to be alone. But she wished Link was there with her. She knew he had many responsibilities as Hero of Time and that he had places to go. Navi had left him a few days ago and he said he might be searching for her. Normally just having him around would comfort her. Everything had changed ever since he left. Mido seemed to look and feel guilty for what he did. He probobly knew Saria was hurting. She then picked up a note someone had left on her night stand. She read it, and it seemed to be in Link's handwriting. There were only two words."I'm sorry..." Saria then smiled, and knew that he would be safe in her heart..  
  
I never will forget that look upon your face  
How you turned away and left without a trace  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
And I thank you  
  
I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me...  
  
  
The End... 


End file.
